Repetitive fun
by sunfireexposion
Summary: Five friends Questing in the Eastern Kingdoms find themselves in a lull in the action while questing and get into an interesting conversation.
1. Repetitive fun

Repetitive "fun"

OK, this is my first fic so sorry if this isn't that good. Can't think of anything else to say, so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to own World of Warcraft. Characters in this story are creations of my imagination; this is not based on something that happened in the game. Any similarities to actual characters or people are purely coincidental.

Summary: Five friends Questing in the Eastern Kingdoms, Firefreeze the mage, Silentdeath the rogue, Naturemaster the druid, Unbreakable the warrior, and Deatharrow the Hunter, find themselves in a lull in the action while questing and get into an interesting conversation

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Firefreeze: AFK for a bit guys, need to grab something to eat

[Unbreakable: I think I'll grab something too, kinda late where I am

[Silentdeath: alright, cya in a bit

[Deatharrow: so, what should we do while waiting?

[Silentdeath: I don't know, want to talk about anything?

[Naturemaster: actually, there's been a question on my mind for a while,

[Deatharrow: well?

[Naturemaster: why does everyone, why do WE like this game so much? If you think about it, we're just doing the same thing over and over again

[Silentdeath: hmmm…….

[Deatharrow: you know, I never really thought about it before.

[Naturemaster: I guess it was fun in the beginning because we were getting new abilities and learning how the game worked, but why do we still enjoy it?

[Deatharrow: I guess some people play for the friends they make online, like us, we never would have met without this game and we're all good friends

[Silentdeath: I play the same reason I play any RPG, the satisfaction of killing things

[Naturemaster: fair enough, but that wouldn't keep in 9 million players with this kind of endlessly repetitive gameplay

[Firefreeze: back, what I miss?

[Silentdeath: well, it's fun, it's familiar, it's what people are used to

[Deatharrow: we're trying to figure out why people like this game, you'd think it would be a simple answer, but it isn't

[Firefreeze: hehe, I know I play just to make things go BOOM!

[Unbreakable: back, did I miss anything?

[Naturemaster: still, half the people playing the game the game just complain about how bad it is, why do they still like it then

[Silentdeath: I told you, it's just satisfying to kill stuff

[Firefreeze: and blowing stuff up never gets old

[Deatharrow: and plenty of people don't want to leave friends they have here

[Unbreakable: hehehehehe

[Naturemaster: what's so funny?

[Unbreakable: you guys, I mean, you can argue this point all day long, but what will you be doing tomorrow regardless?

[Naturemaster: ……..on the computer playing this I guess

[Unbreakable: exactly, because it's our routine, it's just fun

[Firefreeze: yup

[Deatharrow: we're all back now, so are we going to keep arguing or are we going to go back to killing stuff?

[Firefreeze: right behind you

[Silentdeath: same

[Naturemaster: alright then, let's move out!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's it. Looking back I see that it isn't that good, but it came to me at an impulse so I just wrote it (that and it only took about an hour to make). Let me know what you think in a review, just be aware that flames will be ignored and/or used to toast marshmallows


	2. mobs and quests

Mobs and quests

Since it seems some people liked the first conversation I did, I've decided to make this a fic that's a collection of conversations about various unusual topics in WoW. I can't guarantee that it will be good, or that it will update often, but here's the second chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own WoW, Blizzard entertainment does.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Firefreeze: gha! We died again

[Naturemaster: why won't these guys just die like their supposed to?

[Deatharrow: well we ARE kinda barging into their home and taking everything we see, you expect them to just stand there and let us take everything they own?

[Firefreeze: well we're just going in to take back what they stole

[Silentdeath: who says that it wasn't theirs to begin with?

[Unbreakable: and who says that the quest giver isn't lying? Who says that it was never stolen, that it never belonged to the quest giver in the first place?

[Naturemaster: oh come on, why would the quest giver lie?

[Silentdeath: to get us to do stuff for him.

[Unbreakable: so that it looks like it's the right thing to do (and thus he doesn't need to give as big a reward)

[Firefreeze: still, these mobs are a level under us, we're only dying because they keep ganging up on us.

[Deatharrow: what? Do you expect them to sit there and wait their turn to be killed?

[Naturemaster: but we're on the same side as the quest giver, why would they lie to us?

[Silentdeath: because the world isn't technically at war, they don't want us thinking we're only doing things for war-like purposes

[Unbreakable: yea, like in Ashenvale, there's a horde quest that has you kill 3 beast mobs for a "grand hunt", but if you look at the mobs on an alliance character you see that they are allied with Darnassus

[Naturemaster: ...I guess that makes sense. I just never thought of quests lying to us.

[Firefreeze: well they at lest don't need to be groups so close together

[Deatharrow: hey, YOU try fitting a crime gang in a space that small

[Firefreeze: it isn't the whole gang, theirs an infinite number of them

[Deatharrow: no there aren't, if there was than they'd just take over the word by sheer numbers

[Firefreeze: How do you explain the sudden respawns then?

[Deatharrow: corpse runs, just like us. Nothing actually dies in this world except heavily plot relevant NPCs in the lore.

[Naturemaster: That's a pretty lame explanation

[Deatharrow: how do you think NPCs explain us suddenly coming back to life?

[Silentdeath: …good point.

[Unbreakable: well, if they don't really die what do we have against killing them?

[Deatharrow: nothing :) let's go!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, second chapter. Like the first, this is a conversation I'm sure verry few people ever think about. leave your thoughts/ideas in a review.


End file.
